Jasper And Alice Get In Trouble
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Jasper and Alice get into some trouble at school. Uh oh.


It was towards the end of Biology when I wondered what class Alice was in, even though I know all of her classes, my mind was clear of almost everything that day. I wasn't sure why, but it was probably because I could only think of the Algebra test I had after Biology. Counting for most of my grade, I was a little nervous, but I've literally taken Algebra over 100 times now. When the bell rang, I wasn't in a hurry to get to Algebra. Half way to the classroom, I was still walking when Alice came up behind me and jumped on my back.

"Hi Jazzy!" she said, still holding onto my back. I had dropped my books by then, but I didn't care, anything to avoid the Algebra test for a little while. But that's not the only thing good about that, I also wanted to be with Alice.

"Hi Alice", I said while she was resting her head on my shoulder.

"Just wanted to say hi", she laughed a little and I put her down.

"I have to go to Algebra, Alice. I'll see you at lunch", I said.

"Okay, bye Jazzy", she kissed me and we went to our classes. At the end of class, I had just finished my test, when the principal said on the loud speaker,

"Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, please report to the principal's office", I was shocked. I didn't do anything, or at least I thought. When we got to the office, I noticed that Alice was nervous about what the principal had to say. We walked into his office, holding hands but so the principal couldn't see, and he wanted us to sit down. He started with,

"Jasper, Alice, I never thought I would have to call you two into my office, but this is a serious situation", I still had no idea what he was talking about, so I could only listen,

"I was walking in the halls during your current classes, and I noticed that you had some physical contact. I would think that after being two of the best students in this school that you would know the rules. I'll have to call your father, and I chose to do it now because I know you had an Algebra test, Jasper", the bell rang then, and I was glad that it did, but I was nervous about what Carlisle would say when we got home,

"You can go to lunch now, and I'll call your father. But I suggest you keep the physical contact at home", we walked out then, and Alice didn't say anything until we got closer to the lunch room,

"I can't believe we got in trouble over that. Rosalie and Emmett have done worse and never got caught", she was obviously scared about what the others might think when they asked why we went down there.

"I know, Alice, but it's not that bad. It was only one time", she looked into my eyes then and said,

"I'm sorry Jasper", she looked at the ground and I said,

"It's nothing to be sorry about Alice, don't worry about it", and she hugged me. Entering the lunch room, a lot of people were staring at us. It felt like the first day we came here. After people got back to what they were doing before, Rosalie and Emmett didn't see us at first. Until we got to the table.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure which one she was talking about, the staring or the pincipal's office.

"The principal's office, what else would I be talking about?" her bad mood was starting to come out and I tried not to help that.

"Never mind. It was nothing", I looked down at the table, but Rosalie wouldn't give up,

"Obviously it's something, Jasper. What happened?" she was driving my patience.

"He was just mad that me and Alice were kissing in the hall-way, it's nothing worth going into", she gave me a sort of evil look and then looked away to Emmett. Edward came in with Bella then and Edward didn't look too happy. It was probably because of the whole principal's office thing, but he should know not to test my patience. Rosalie does too, but I wouldn't hurt a girl. Surprisingly he didn't say anything through lunch, but he kept looking at me every few seconds.

"So, have fun in the hall-way?" he finally said. I gave him a death look and he just looked away after that. After school, Emmett and Rosalie drove Emmett's jeep and Edward drove his volvo with Bella, so Alice and I just used her porsche to get home. Normally I would go with Emmett and Alice would go with Rosalie, but Alice wanted to be with me this time. We got home after everyone else, which made it even more awkward when Carlisle was home early that day.

"Jasper, Alice, I got a call from your principal today. He didn't seem very happy with your behavior. I'm not mad, I just want you to be more careful with what you do during school, alright?" Carlisle said.

"We will Carlisle", I said, relieved that he wasn't mad. Next time I'll just have to help Alice measure out how happy she is.

THE END 


End file.
